


I may hate it but I love you.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Canon Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I hope it's good, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa really doesn't like winter, Out of Character, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, it's low-key cute, iwaizumi doesn't like summer, only partially, t rating for ever so slight teasing in an ever so slight sexual way but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: One hated the winter, the other hated summer. But alas, they'd always be there, no matter how much they hated it if their other half would be too.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890
Kudos: 42
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	I may hate it but I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Day 6 of Iwaoi fluff week 2020!  
> Originally, I thought of making this like the fifth day and make it play with emotions and stuff but then I decided to turn it into something completely else, enjoy :)  
> By the way, again, I'm sorry for the late post and also I'm using Celsius instead of Fahrenheit.
> 
> Day 6, tier 3: "Stay with me." - "I'm here."

To be frank, Oikawa hated the winter.  
It was cold, you couldn't show off your beauty when you're wrapped in a huge winter coat, you get sick, it's _cold_ and more than often he would slip and fall on his ass because the ground was frozen.  
Oh yeah, had he mentioned that it was really cold?

He would much rather just stay in bed and cuddle his beloved fiancé close because he was just a walking heater at this point.  
But no.  
Iwaizumi had to love winter and was outside doing God knows what in the earliest (and coldest) time of day.

So he would be wrapped up in the warm blankets with his fiancé, still asleep and enjoying the warmth before being thrown back into consciousness when the blanket was partially thrown off him, revealing his skin to the cold cold air of the room while the walking heater got off the bed.  
Oikawa would then whine and beg for the other to come back, but he didn't. Well, not until much later when Oikawa was sulking and hogging up the blanket for him and himself only. 

Once that happened, it would be Iwaizumi's choice to either leave Oikawa alone until he stopped sulking and met him in the living room or pepper him with love and affection by making him some breakfast in bed with a hot beverage and then keeping him warm in bed until they were both ready to leave.  
But more than often Iwaizumi would just leave him alone, needing to be productive unlike Oikawa and cleaned the house while his husband slept in until one pm, where it was finally warmer in the house since Iwaizumi turned the heater on. 

Much like today, the cold air was whipping around outside and chilling the house down to the bone because they had forgotten to turn on the heater. (Actually Iwaizumi just didn't do it because he enjoyed the cold air but don't tell Oikawa.)

It was snowing slightly, only adding more snow to the ground and causing bigger discomfort for Oikawa's want for warmth while the sun was blocked with white and gray clouds, allowing no heat to come from outside. It was probably well below zero degrees, which in all honesty was far too low for Oikawa and his poor body.

Iwaizumi on the other hand was already awake, wanting to leave if it weren't for his fiancé clinging to him.  
"Tooru, get off me."

"No.. you're the walking heater, stay." Was the only coherent sentence he could hear aside from the mumbling and whining as he groaned, trying to pry off the arms wrapped around his waist.

"Shittykawa, I swear if you don't get your arms off of me I will throw you into the snow." Iwaizumi grumbled, though Oikawa didn't move a muscle.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah? Well I don't want you to leave." 

"Oikawa... come on, not this again."

"But you're so warm!" 

"I will literally throw you out into the garden."

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, shaking his head as he opened an eye to glance at the other, who was staring down at him.  
"Come on, stay with me.."

"Oikawa no. I have to get up."

"But why? You don't have work today." Oikawa's insistent whining was making Iwaizumi sigh, then nod. But Oikawa didn't see that, considering his eyes were slipping shut again.

"Stay with me Hajime?" His voice was drowsy, still sleepy and quiet as he tried to tug Iwaizumi back into bed.

"Fine fine.. I'm here." Was all the other could answer, begrudgingly bringing his legs back under the covers and pulling the blankets over the two of them. He felt Oikawa immediately cuddle into him which made him blush ever so slightly.

As they laid there, Iwaizumi felt himself relaxing while listening to his fiancé breathe quietly, making little sounds while sleeping.  
He chuckled, allowing his eyes to close as they spent the first half of the day in bed.

\--

"Tooru no." Hajime muttered, shaking his head as he pulled the other close.

"But yes! Hajime, it's burning hot out and I wanna go out and swim and be cool looking!" Tooru responded with a whine, groaning loudly at the heat radiating off of his husband, who was currently pressed against him mind you.

"But it's nice and cool here.."

"Really? That's your excuse?!" 

"Yes."

On the contrary, Iwaizumi hated the summer. Sure, he loved them when he was a kid because he found loads of bugs but now they just left him hot and sweaty. And him being hot and sweaty would just lead to Tooru being annoying and trying to tease him for whatever reason that may be.  
Again, it was hot and he'd much rather stay inside with the air conditioner running, eat ice cream and Popsicles and watch TV while he held Tooru close regardless of the heat. He'd always hug his husband close, except on winter mornings.

But then Tooru absolutely loved summers because he could show off and that lucky bastard didn't sweat that much unless he was playing volleyball.

"Hajime, let go!" Tooru whined, swatting at the burning hands as he tried to fan himself off or at least get closer to the air conditioner. 

"Nope." 

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Tooru sighed out, slumping back against his husband before jolting back up.  
"I can't call you Iwa-chan anymore!" to which Hajime laughed before tightening his grip.

"Now you better stay here."

"No!"

"Stay or else no sex for a month."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"I would."

"... Fine. I'm here." Tooru grumbled, leaning against the others burning chest with a pout as he stared at the TV.  
He shivered when he felt a kiss pressed to his neck.

"Good. Maybe I can reward you for this."

Okay, so maybe Tooru didn't mind it that much anymore.

\--

Fall weather brought rain and harsh wind, blowing the falling leaves in every direction possible, even into the Iwaizumi household as Tooru slammed the front door shut with pink tinted cheeks and nose.  
He breathed in deeply, shivering and soaked to the bone as he hastily took off his shoes at the genkan and hung his coat on the hanger before he rushed upstairs to get a warm bath in.  
Once he was in fresh clothes and shivering slightly less, he walked back downstairs to the living space, feeling the chill whip around his ankles as he found his husband sitting at the tatami table with some tea. 

"Oh Hajime, you're a life saver." He sighed out, watching how the other grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two when he nestled in on his lap, already reaching for the little tea cup to take a sip from the warm mugicha tea.

Hajime just chuckled, shaking his head." I told you it wasn't a good idea to play volleyball with the others. It looked like it was gonna rain." He responded, tutting as he held the cold one close to himself, drinking his tea as well.  
The two stayed like that for a while, quietly sipping their tea while the TV ran in the background.

The comfortable moment was disturbed by Hajime's phone ringing, him having to pick it up as Tooru watched.  
"Huh? Oh what do you want Makki, you're disturbing me. I don't care whether Matsukawa got stuck in the backyard tree again, he'll get out! Bye now, I'm relaxing with Tooru." And then it was hung up, light-hearted laughter filling the room by none other than Tooru himself as he smiled and chuckled.

"What did Matsu-chan get into this time? How'd he get stuck in a tree?"

"Hanamaki threw a ball, the wind blew it into the tree and now Matsukawa is stuck too."

More laughter followed, the sweet moment never broken as Tooru relaxed against his husband, staring at the ring on his finger before reaching a hand up, holding his pinky up high.

"Hajime, stay with me forever."

The other was stunned by the sudden words, looking at the pinky finger before wrapping his own around it with a small smile.

"I'm here. I'm here and you'll never get rid of me." He nodded before tilting the brunettes head up, kissing his forehead lightly.

It was a sweet promise.  
A promise that they'd always be wherever the other was, regardless of what might happen.


End file.
